The Next Savior
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: Emma reveals an indredible secret to Killian. But when the Blue Fairy knows something Emma doesn't, things could take a dark turn.
1. Prologue

The Next Savior

My right leg shook nervously as I sat in mine and Killian's favorite spot, overlooking the Horizon. I knew I had to tell him today, it's just, I knew this time would be different, because this time, I didn't get pregnant in jail. The world has given me, Emma Swan, a second chance at being a proper Mother. Not that I'm bad with Henry, I love Killian Jones more than words could say, and today was the day, that I was going to tell him about his child. Our child.

"Enjoying the view?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked over to find Killian, walking in my direction in his usual leather modern world attire. A small smile formed on his lips as he sat next to me the same way he always did; one leg behind my back, other leg in front.

"The Horizon happens to be one of the more calming things in this town to look at,"

"Indeed. Well, Swan, there's always a reason you summon me. What is it?"

My eyes drifted from the view to my feet, and then to his face.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course love, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because if you do then you, hopefully, won't be mad at what I'm about to tell you,"

"What is it?"

I could feel tears swelling in my eyes, I wanted to tell him, though fear was telling me not to.

"Hey, just take a deep breath, and tell me,"

I took a deep breath, and spat it out.

"I'm pregnant,"

I watched his face, waiting for something to happen. At first his face was expressionless, but then, a big smile slow as ever, formed.

"Say it again,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Again," he said as he scooted closer to me, his hook and hand slowly inching towards my torso.

"I'm pregnant," I continued, my eyes switching back and forth between his hook, hand and eyes. A smile began to form on my own lips.

"Again,"

"Killian," he set his hook and hand on my hip, his thumbs brushing back and forth against my abdomen. Eventually, his hook and hand snaked behind my back, bringing me closer. Just as we were close enough to kiss, he finally spoke.

"Swan,"

"Yes?" he looked right into my green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I've got a little pirate in me Captain," I said with a smirk.

"Yes you do," a hint of mischief flickered in his eyes, his trademark brow slowly lifting.

My breath caught. It was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 1

The Next Savior: Chapter 1

 **NOTES: Thank you all the great feedback I've been getting already! I love OUAT and have had this _next Savior_ idea for quite sometime now. I hope you all enjoy the big reveal in this Chapter! Sorry for any typos!**

Thinking about our child's wondrous future as we walked to Granny's, suddenly, Snow came bolting through the front door of the diner.

"Emma! We were so worried! We haven't heard from you all day!" she squealed as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Mom I'm fine, I was just spending the day with Killian. I can spend the day with just him sometimes, you know?"

Before Snow could reply, Out from Granny's, came Ruby.

"Emma! I haven't seen you all day! What's going on?" she asked as I gave her a hug.

"Nothing much. Just spent the day with Killian. Love the new dress by the way,"

"Oh thanks! Uh, Killian?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the collar of your shirt ripped?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Let's just say that it's 8:30pm, and I've already had an interesting night so far,"

"I see, said Ruby as she flickered her eyes at me.

"Well then, I'll see you two lovebirds inside," sh finished as she skipped back into Granny's.

"Remind me again how long we have to be here for?"

"Swan, they're your family. We have to tell them,"

"I know but-,"

"I just don't want Charming punching you in the gut,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Take one guess," he smiled.

"Come on lass, let's get this ovver with so we can have some fun of our own,"

 **1 hour and a half later**

Killian and I were sitting at our usual booth. Ruby was sitting at the bar, still glaring back and forth between me and Killian's shirt. Snow and Charming were talking with Regina, Robin and Henry, while Neal was running around the diner. It had been over a year now since we'd returned from the Underworld, and hell had he grown. Eventually, Snow noticed my blank expression, and came scurrying over.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"The next time you ask me that, I'm going to ask Regina if there's a spell to switch our bodies, so that I can bombard you qith questions concerning your 24/7 whereabouts,"

"I'm sorry. I'm a Mother, it's a natural instinct to be worried about your children,"

You don't seem too worried about Neal,"

"Well, he not gone all day fooling around with his pirate fiance,"

"Mom,"

"Sorry, that was a little much wasn't it?"

"A little," I smiled.

"Swan," Killian whispered into my ear.

"Mm?"

"I think it's time lass,"

"Right," I said as I stood up.

"Hey guys, Killian and I, well we have some news,"

"News?" Snows face immediately became worried again.

"Mom, sit down," she pouted a little, and then sat down next to Belle.

I looked at all the people among us, waiting eagerly to hear what we'd been hiding all day. As I looked, I thought to myself; Will they be happy, or mad? Will Snow except that I want this, or will Charming punch Killian before I can even finish? Everything my family has been through, it was hard to tell any scenario.

"Me and Killian, we-,"

"Love, lust let it out," Killian smiled.

"Oh what the hell, Mom,"

"Emma?""

"I'm," I said, slowly resting my hand on Killian's.

"Pregnant, love," I closed my eyes at the word, feeling Killian's good hand wrap around my stomach.

"Yea, I'm," I took a deep breath like when I first told Killian.

"I'm pregnant," I watched as Snow sucked in a breath, Charming just stared at my stomach with an open mouth, I was surprised he wasn't down staring Killian.

"Mom," I heard a voice call.

I turned my head to find Henry walking towards me, a bright smile forming on his face.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yea kid, your overdue for a sibling," I said as I pulled him in for a hug. I looked up to find Regina approaching.

"I'm going to be honest, I was hoping you'd get a second chance Emma. Despite that it was your decision, you should've had a better chance with Henry,"

"Thanks Regina, and I agree. But I think this new kid is gonna help me continue to grow as a parent,"

"Indeed," she smiled.

"Emma," Belle rose.

"Love is strong. I've known that for as long as I can remember. But I know love is at it's strongest, when it has the power to bring a child into this world," she smiled.

"Thank you Belle,"

"Well, I've never seen you fail Ms. Swan, and I hope you continue to see the good in things, including this new child,"

"Thanks Gold,"

"Congratulations Emma, you will be a wonderful Mother, as you continue to be with Henry,"

"Thank you Robin,"

"Well, well, so that's what you've been hiding under Killian's ripped shirt,"

"Ruby," I chuckled.

"Hey, congrats girl, you definitely deserve another kid,"

"Thank you," I looked around at our family, so happy. I faced forward again to find Blue the only one not smiling. I frowned at her, mouthing "What's wrong?" all she did, was nod at my stomach.


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Savior: Chapter 2

 **NOTES: Thank you again for the feedback! Please comment about what you think. I am very happy with the way this chapter turned out, and I like the surprise at the end. Please let me know if you do to! I'm LOVE Hook and Emma, so WARNING MAJOR feels here!**

The festivities that played out about 2 hours after Killian and I celebrated with everyone at Granny's, well there weren't clothes involved, and I think Killian may have broken our head board...not that I really remember, we both fell asleep in sweat covered sheets after a while...

I could feel his good hand creep over my tank top, his fingers lightly dancing over my stomach. He'd been making this gesture since the moment he found out about the baby. It wasn't annoying. It was definitely a perfect way to wake up in the mornings. I opened my green eyes, and turned my body to it's right side to find his blue ones staring at me in awe. I smiled, snuggling close enough to kiss him.

"Morning pirate,"

"Morning Swan. Sleep well?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Better than ever," I breathed on his lips.

"Careful Swan, even the tiniest gestures can...how do you say it in this world? "Turn me on"," I laughed.

"I''d say the same to you. Your fingers on my skin are almost the same amazing feeling as your lips on my-,"

"Swan, it's morning time," I raised my eyebrows.

"And?"

"And when the sun comes up, the horny pirate and reckless princess go back to sleep,"

"If you wanna put it that way," Killian chuckled.

"What does it feel like, Swan?"

"What does what feel like?"

"My fingers caressing your stomach,"

"They're smooth and warm. Very relaxing. If only it was better,"

"Oh? You mean like this," he lifted up my grey tank top I was wearing, up to where my bra began, and placed his fingers just above my belly button.

"Tell me what to do, love. Tell me what feels good," I looked at him as he smiled, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight, and then looked down at his hand.

"Circle my belly button," he followed orders, and began lightly tracing his fingers in circles around my belly button. It was the most amazing feeling, I began to wonder why I never ask him to do this during sex. As he continued, I didn't tell him what to do, he just did different things based on the way I gasped and moaned; especially when he turned his ring fingers over and brushed the cold silver against my skin. My eyes not completely shut, I looked over at him staring at me, smiling, letting me know that he knew I was enjoying it. We both looked down at my stomach, I exhaled deeply as he whispered "smooth, and warm," while moving his hand in circles against my skin. I shut my eyes, and as soon as I did, he stopped. I didn't open my eyes, even though I was anxious to where his hand had gone. 2 minutes later, I gasped, and let out a long breath, he had switched his good hand with his hook, still tracing my belly button, but also zig zagging up and down my torso.

"Killian," I breathed.

"Don't stop,"

"I don't intend to,"

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was so in the moment, I almost forgot I'm pregnant," he chuckled.

"Oh believe me, you still are," he said as I felt him lean in and kiss my stomach.

 **2 hours later**

I'd arrived at Granny's to have lunch with Ruby. I sat up at the bar, and jumped. I turned to my left to find Blue sitting next to me.

"Blue, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry Emma. I just didn't know when I'd see you next,"

"Ok, what is it? Why did you look so worried last night?"

"When your Mother was carrying you in her womb, she and Charming took the service of a Unicorn, and discovered your potential for darkness. Unfortunately, that potential was discovered unwisely. Despite the fact that it was a sacrifice to save a friend, what you did ignited that darkness in you, which is something I wish you'd never have done,"

"The darkness would've of killed Regina if I hadn't done something,"

"Despite your history with her, it was a risk the town was willing to take,"

"Blue! Ok, if your gonna keep harrassing me with the troubles of my past-,"

"Emma! Look ,I'm sorry. It's just confusing, what I need to tell you,"

"Are you going to tell me that my child has a potential for darkness that could destroy me?"

"Emma, your child has a potential, but a potential for both dark and light magic,"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Emma, your child could either become, the next Dark One, or the next Savior,"

"Sonunds a hell lot like me,"

"If your child becomes the next Dark One, even Rumplestiltskin will fear her,"

"Her?"

"It's only a preference,"

"Look, the only thing I want to worry about right now, is if I'm going to get to work on time. Blue, I'm sorry but I just don't have time for any fairytale crap right now,"

"Emma!" Blue shouted as she grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me,"

"Emma please, you must understand. If you must, go to Rumplestiltskin about it, he may know more than I do,"

"Not interested,"

"If your child is born into darkness, nothing will be as it is,"

"What if it's born a Savior?"

"Your child's future will depend on what you do from now until it's birth,"

"I gotta go. Don't worry about the drinks, they're already paid for,"

"Emma!" Blue sighed.

"You told me she would listen,"

"Emma Swan is a not always a listener, but she is determined,"

"What must we do?"

"Wait,"

"For what?"

"Hope," Blue turned around to face the unidentified voice with a smile.

"Thank you Merlin,"


	4. Chapter 3

The Next Savior: Chapter 4

 **NOTES: This chapter is lengthy, there was just a really important chunk of the plot I wanted to put in this one. Please review! Thanks!**

 _Your child could be the next Dark One._ Blue's words echoed in my mind, they were knives poking at my skin, worrying me every minute of the day. After a long day at work, I returned home to the houese Killian had picked out for us when we were in Camelot. "Operation Light Swan" Henry had called it. Bit ofa temporarily short lived (Killian and I temporarily being Dark Ones and all). Now we were back from hell (literally), everthing was back to normal, except for one thing; I'm pregnant. Again.

"Emma?" Killian called as he heard me close the front door.

"Yea, I'm in here," I replied, setting my car keys into my pocket.

Killian caome down the hallway with a big grin on his face.

"Hey beautiful," I chuckled.

"Do you remember the first time you said that to me?"

"I admired your beauty while lying in a mud puddle, all bloody and bruised up,"

"You acted like you cracked every bone in your body,"

"And every one of those bones were healed when you paid me a visit at the hospital," said Killian as he wrapped his arm aroundmy waist.

"And how did I do that?"

"Your voice," I smiled.

We walked into the kitchen together. Killian made me hot cocoa with cinnamon as I told him about my day.

"So, what's this about a rough chat with Blue?" I stared at my cup, sighed, and then looked up at him.

"She told me something that's been hanging in my mind like an earring that's too heavy,"

"What exactly did she say Swan?"

"She said our child has a potential for dark and light magic,"

"Is that bad?"

"I then paid Belle a visit in the library, and was surprised to find a book on all kinds of magic. We found this prophecy, and the only one to stop it, would be Merlin," Killian looked down at his cup.

"Merlin's gone love,"

"I know, and because of that, Belle was afraid to tell me this prophecy, but I asked her to tell me anyways. It's called the Ritual of Darkened Light. It was performed by Nimue a long time ago, and it comes withthis prophecy; Once the first Savior is born, me, when the time comes, she will eventually give birth to a second Savior. When this prophecy was created, the ritual wasn't completed. In order for the ritual to be complete, the child would have to be come the most powerful Dark One this world has ever freaking seen. When Gold killed you and channeled himself to the dagger, apparently even in death, Dark Ones have power. Nimue knew that once all darkness was put into Gold, it woul flow right through him, and into her. When we were in the Underworld, despite the fact that he did help us, it was fake power. Everything he did was mostly a glamour. Naturally, our kid is prophesized to become the next Savior, but Nimue wants to stop that. Once our child is dark, you, me, everyone in Storybrooke, will be destroyed. Gone, forever,"

"And you believe that book's every word?"

"it'll be as if all fairytales, everything, including the Curse, never happened,"

"Bloody hell," was all that came out of Killian's mouth.

"What do we need to do?"

"I think we should find Blue and talk to er. Now that I'm not as angry as I was, I'd like some answers," Killian nodded once.

"Let's go,"

 **10 minutes later**

Killian and I walked into Granny's. Blue was nowhere to be seen.

"Blue? Are you here? We need to talk, now," Blue peered from the corner that led to the bathroom.

"Emma, you've returned,"

"Yes and I'm back with answers,"

"Answers?"

"Basically, Belle helped me discover the much more complicated version of "your child could become a Dark One,"

"I see,"

"Now that I know exactly what that means, I need to tell me what to do about it,"

"Emma I can't-," Blue paused for a moment.

"I'm not the one you should talk to,"

"Who else?"

Suddenly, someone who I never in my wildest dreams expected to see again, peered out from the same corner.

"Hello Emma," said Merlin.

"How the hell is this possible?"

"There is no time to explain. Emma, I can help you,"

I sighed. "Tell me what I have to do," Merlin stepped closer.

"Like all Dark Ones, Nimue has magic. In order to fulfill this prophecy, she needs the heart of your child to complete the ritual. There is oly one thing you can do to stop this. In 2 days time, Nimue will rise. I need you to find a way to collect Excalibur, and bring it to me so I may help your child so that it is no longer tethered to the darkness. Once complete, you just stab Nimue with Excalibur. All Dark Ones have power, but if given too much, they can be weakened."

"By dagger you mean Excalibur which was destroyed,"

"Nimue is not like other Dark Ones. She has recreated the blade,"

"You want me to trick Gold, take Excalibur and kill your old lover with it?"

"The Dark One believes he has all the powers of darkness. Tha magic he has, instead of making him stronger, it's weakening, which gives you the advantage you need. Rumplestiltzskin had a chance to be good, but the darkness had to go somewhere,"

"Into me,"

"Darkness is like a magnet Emma, it always has to be tethered to someone,"

"Then I know where my next stop is today. Killian, let's head over to the pawnshop,"

Just before we were out the door, Merlin called my name.

"Emma! Wait, before you go, here, take this," he handed me a small white pouch.

"What's this?"

"Sleepng Powder. One sprinkle of this onto one's face, and they're fast asleep for at least a few hours," I looked up from my hands and smiled at him.

"Thank you Merlin. We'll be back as soon as we can,"

"Good luck," Merlin nodded.

 **5 minutes later**

Killian and I walked through the door to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, hearing the bell on the door ring. Belle, who was in her usual spot at the front desk, was quietly reading a book, when she popped up her head to the sound of the bell, and smiled.

"Emma, Killian, how are you?"

"We're hanging in,"

"What can I do for you?"

I looked around the shop. "Is Gold here, by any chance?"

"Oh uh, yes. Yes he is, Rumple!" she called to the backroom.

Almost instantly, Gold came waddling in, cane in hand, black suit with a dark blue tie and all.

"Ms. Swan, how can I be of assisstance?"

"Um, something strange felt out of Henry's storybook, I thought maybe you might have an idea to what it is," I lied.

"Indeed," said Gold he walekd over to where my hand was.

"Let's have a look," I did as he said.

I opened my hand to reveal what looked like dark pink fairy dust.

"And what is this," he said, reaching for the contents.

Just before he could, I leveled my hand up to his face, and blew on the contents, sending in flying at him, knocking him backwards until he was on the floor, eyes shut tight.

"Rumple!" screamed Belle as she ran to his side.

She looked up at me in terror.

"Emma! How could you!"

"Belle, if you'll just let me explain," I told her what Blue had told me, and how my child was in grave danger, and that I needed Excalibur. I told her it was for his own good.

"Everytime I think I'm closer to breaking the beast, he just decieves me, and mends himself up again," she said through slight tears.

"There is, and always will be one thing he loves more than anything else; power," Belle smiled weakly. I walked towards the backroom a few steps.

"Excalibur," began Belle. "Its under the bed in there,"

"Thank you Belle," I said, my back turned to her.

"Emma," she said before I was almost fully in the room.

"Yes?"

"Are-, are you sure about this?"

"More than I've ever been about anything else in my life,"

"Just, be careful,"

"Always,"


	5. Chapter 4

The Next Savior: Chapter 5

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait! I've been a super busy girl lately! Especially nowadays, I'm packed! Please enjoy this new chapter! WARNING again, I really am a BIG CaptainSwan fanm so please expect MAJOR feels throughout the story. Thanks!**

I stormed into the library.

"Merlin! Where are you! I'm not stupid, I know you're here,"

"Swan!" Killian came running after me.

"How do you know he's here?"

"His magic, I can sense it, he's here,"

"He's not," a voice rpelied. Out from the shelves appeared Blue.

"Emma," she nodded.

"Where's Merlin,"

"I think it's best that you leave Merlin for now,"

"Not a chance in hell. I need him. Belle just found Nimuw,"

Blue frowned. "But she's not due to rise until tomorrow,"

"Things change," and with that, I stormed out of the library.

"Swan, why don't we just take a break, you should eat something," Killian said, gently placing his hand on my stomach.

"I can't, not no-," My eyes widened.

Killian frowned, his lips parted.

"Swan?"

Suddenly, a burning sensation rose from the pit of my stomach. I scremed, clutching just above where Killian's hand was. Killian wrapped his other arm around mem cradling my stomach as i grabbed his hook.

"Emma! Love, what is it?"

"I do-, kno-," I could barely breathe. My eyes scattered the ground, rising up to find Nimue standing in the middle of the street, her eyes focused on me.

"Nimue," Killian breathed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to Emma?"

"You disobeyed me, took my life as well as all other Dark Ones. Trapped us into Excalibur,"

How'd you manage to free yourself?"

"Excalibur was resurrected, as was I,"

"And the others?"

"They don't matter,"

"If I hadn't stopped you, my whole family would've died. This town, everything would be gone,"

"Better them than myself. Since you failed and did not listen to me, you will pay,"

"Please Nimue you don't have to do this! You can fight the darkness,"

I screamed again, Killian's grip tightening around me.

"Breathe Swan, breathe,"

"Killian, I can't-, the-, baby!" I gasped.

"I know, Nimue!"

"If you don't give her to me, she dies," I screamed again.

"What-," I gasped.

"What, do-, you want me-, for?"

"What?"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Her," I froze, my breathing slowed down, the burning faded.

"What do you mean her?"

"I want your child," I couldn't help but giggle a bit, wincing as I regretted the move.

"A girl, our child's a girl?" asked Killian.

"Yes. If it were a boy, the ritual would not work, which is why I must take her now," and with that, Nimue closed her fist. I tensed, feeling my throat close. I fell from Killian's grasp.

"Emma!" Killian screamed.

Finally, my eyes closed, and everything went black.

My eyes popped open, I gasped, sitting up in bed. I closed my eyes again, falling back onto my pillow. Within a minute, I felt Killian's hook sliding down my side.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, it was just a dream,"

"Care to share?"

"Not really,"

Killian's good hand suddenly slipped underneath me, turning me to face him.

'Swan, tell me,"

I exhaled," It was Nimue, she tried to hurt the baby,"

"Swan, I know you're scared, but we still have a day until she rises. Nothing is going to happen until then,"

"I also feel like the dream told me something,"

"What?"

"The baby's a girl," suddenly, a huge grin appeared on Killian's face.

"Do you believe it?"

"Do you?"

"With all my heart Swan," he laughed, kissing me and then leaning down to lift my shirt and kiss my stomach.

"Hello my little darling, when you arrive, you willl enter a world of magic and monsters...and pirates," he smirked.

I giggled a bit. Killian gave a seductive smile, his fingers moving as if playing the piano on my skin. I slapped his hand playfully.

"But most importantly, when you arrive, you will meet Emma Swan. She is my true love, my princess. We share a heart, and I have protected mine for a long time. I promise from the moment you are born, I will always protect yours," He gave my stomach another kiss.

I leaned against the headboard as Killian propped himself up on one shoulder. I started to pull

my shirt back down when his hand stopped me.

"Swan," he whined.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my shirt back up, watching Killian smirk as he place his hand back on my bare stomach.

That night, I had another dream, except, it wasn't Nimue this time. The image finally was clear. I saw Blue, wings and all.

"Emma," she greeted softly.

"Blue,"

"Come, see your child's future," I followed her into a small meadow, shadowed by many oak trees. In the middle of this grassy paradise, stood a pure white horse, it had a gleaming silver spiraled horn on it's head.

"Is that a-,"

"Indeed. Come, touch the horn, see her future," I stepped up to the horse, my fingers almost touching the horn, when a voice called out to me in my mind.

"Swan?"

"Killian?" I whispered.

He didn't reply. My fingers finally touched the horn. A white light flashed in my eyes, I was suddenly in a large meadow, pink roses were planted all around me. Middlemist Meadow. I was back in Camelot.

"Blue?" I called.

"What am I doing here?"

"Mother," I whipped myslf around. Once I saw who had called to me, I gasped.

A young teenage girl with long wavy black hair, eyes as blue as the sea. Almost a spitting image of Killian. Minus the guyliner.

"Did you just call me-,"

"I did, because you are,"

I stepped closer," Are you-,"

"Yes. Or, I would've been, if you hadn't given me to her,"

My eyes widened, my heart started beating faster, "Nimue,"

"Yes. You couldn't accept me just because I was born a Dark One,"

"I'm sorry, I had no choice. I made a deal. But wait, no, this can't be your future, you had two options. What happened?"

"I was born, and then you let me go," she stepped so close, our noses were almost touching.

"Just like Henry," and wit that, another white light blinded me. Once it disappeared, I found myself in the middle of a house. Mine and Killian's house.

"Mom?" I turned around to find the same girl, her hair a more dark bronw this time, same blue eyes, a wide smile glowing at me.

"Let me guess, you're my daughte?"

"I see you've already chatted with the bitch,"

"Uh yea, she-, wait, how do you know-,"

"It's magic Mom, anything can happen. But it's different this time,"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time Grandma and Grandpa were able to choose your path in life by themselves. This time I choose,"

"Do you choose this life?"

"I don't know. This is a spell, it's not real. Whatever magic you're feeling," she nodded to my stomach.

"That's what I'll become," And with that, I awoke with a gasp. My hand flew to my stomach, tears of joy fell down my cheeks.

"Killian," I breathed.

I jumped out of bed, almost fell down the stairs, and slid into the livingroom. Killian was sitting on the couch, reading his parenting book again.

"Killian," he looked over and sat up abruptly.

"Swan?" I walked over to him.

"Everything alright?" his fingers lightly traced patterns on my stomach.

"yes," I said, I couldn't fight back the tears.

"Emma," he forced me to sit down. He pulled my shirt up slightly.

"What is it? Does something hurt?" he asked, hi shand flat against my stomach.

I took his hand in both of mine. "I had a dream, she's gonna be the next Savior," tears now streaming down my cheeks..

In a instant, Killian kissed me breathlessly, his hand creeping up my top, working in circles on my skin. I released my lips from his for a second, exhaling deeply, closing my eyes. I brought my hand down on his, encouraging him to continue his movements.

"Warm?" he asked, smiling.

"Mhm," I then stretched my arms out, his finers still caressing my skin.


	6. Chapter 5

The Next Savior: Chapter 5

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait! I've been a super busy girl lately! Please enjoy this new chapter! I'm currently planning 10 for the whole thing, perhaps more, we shall see! As usual WARNING I am a BIG CaptainSwan fan, so please expect MAJOR feels throughout the story. Thanks guys, please review!**

Killian and I were sitting on the couch. He was reading a book on parenting while I stared at Excalibur on the coffee table. Suddenly, an abrupt movement came from the pit of my stomach.

"Killian!" I yelped.

"Emma?" he looked at me, instantly worried.

"Are you alright?" he said, looking back and forth from my face to my stomach.

"Is it the baby?"

"Something's wrong, something doesn't feel right,"

"May I?" he asked, his good hand hovering over my stomach.

I nodded once. Killian replaced my hand with his own as he looked into the distance, waiting for something, anything. Within 2 minutes, his face lit up.

"Swan," he chuckled, looking lovingly at my abdomen.

"I told you, something's wrong!"

"Love,"

"No Killian, Hospital, now!"

"Emma!"

"What!"

"There's no need love. I read about this in my book. It's kicking, the baby's kicking,"

"What? No, no it's too early!"

"Well, it is magical,"

"Wait. I don't think that's kicking,"

"What do you mean?"

"Blue said our child would become either the next Savior or the next Dark One. Either way, it's going to have magic,"

"Not quite following you there, Swan,"

"The kids not kicking. It's magic. The baby's magic is pulsing. It's like when I was trying to get my magic under control. It's learning to control it,"

"Magic?"

"Magic,"

He smiled at me,"Just like it's Mother,"

"Depending on what it'll become," his smile faded slightly.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it,"

I sighed.

"How did I ever come to deserve this?"

"What?"

"You, this, everything,"

"Well, you certainly worked hard for it," Killian said as he softly massaged my stomach.

"Mm," I hummed, slowly sinking into the couch.

"That feels nice," Killian smirked at me.

"What?"

He knew one thing I always loved, was when he placed his hook on my bare stomach. It was always soothing for me. He looked down at my stomach, brushing his fingers along the skin as he lifted my shirt up.

"I think," he said as he shifted on the couch,"Our child is too hot. And I know just the thing to cool it down,"

"Ice?" he smiled devilishly.

"No, this," he lifted his hook up, smirking my smile faded. My eyes locked on the steel. I exhaled deeply. He knew I loved it, and he always enjoyed using it. He painfully slowly lowered the hook onto my skin as I gasped.

"Killian,"

"I know love, I know," he smiled.

He began moving his hook up and down my skin. As he continued his movements, a strange sensation emerged from the pit of my stomach. I frowned.

"Killian," I warned.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?" He tensed, slowly his movements.

"No, no. Keep going. I think-, I-, I think I'm going to orgasm,"

"Orgasm? Well then," he picked up his movements. I started to pant.

"Killian, I don't want to scream,"

"I think you do," he brought his hook just below my belly button, the pleasure rising by the minute. Suddenly, I felt a strange tingling sensation coming from my hands.

"The hell?" I heard Killian chuckle.

I looked at me him, he wore the darkest smile I had ever seen. I looked down at my hands, which were pulsing with magic. I lifted my hands, placing them on his hook. I gasped, the vibration making my heart beat furiously. Finally, it happened. The pulse of magic exploded, lighting up the entire for a minute. I threw my head forward, hearing myself scream. Once it was over, I looked down at his hook in astonishment.

"God," I gasped,"That was incredible. I know that having two hands is something you wish you sometimes wish you still had, but I have never felt that before,"

He smiled, "Do you think the baby enjoyed it?" he asked,

Suddenly, I felt a little movement. A breathy chuckle left Killian's lips.

I smiled at him,"Definitely,"

Killian then hovered over me, his eyes dark with desire. A wide smile spread across his face. He looked down at my stomach and then back at me. He place his good hand on my bare stomach, I giggled at the warmth. He chuckled lightly as I did so.

"You love it when I touch your stomach, don't you?"

"It's good that you want to be so close to the baby all the time,"

"Maybe it's just an excuse to get closer to you,"

"You always want that,"

And then, he claimed my lips, massaging my stomach as he did so. I couldn't help but continue to giggle.

"Swan, your ruining the kiss," he chuckled.

"I can't help it, your fingers are tickling me,"

"Oh, are they?" he looked at me,a wide grin appearing on his face.

"What?" his grin deepened.

My eyes widened with the realization of what was about to happen.

"No, Killian, no!" I squirmed, his hook wrapping slowly around my waist.

"No!" While I tried removing his hook from my back, feeling his hand beginning to creep up my shirt, his fingers starting to make light, feathery scratches on my stomach.

"Killian!" he chuckled.

I tried pulling out of his grasp, reaching for the other side of the couch. Bad move. Killian took that as an opportunity to flip me on my back. I gasped, a strange laugh of surprise escaping my lips.

"Killian, I'm serious! Killian," I warned, feeling my magic tingling in my hand. He crawled over me, lowering, placing his hand between himself and my stomach, careful not to squish it. One last touch, that's all it took. My right hand shot up by itself, a blast of magic shooting from my hand, almost hitting Killian in the face. It past him, hitting the wall. All he did, was laugh.

"I love you Swan," he smiled.

"I love you too," he looked down at my stomach, starting to massage it, I caught his wrist.

"Uh uh, you two have had enough fun for now,"

"What do you suggest then?"

"I have to head over to Granny's,"

 ***6 hours later***

I was standing in the middle of the diner. The whole place was empty. I had a large tabl in the middle, Excalibur on top of it. I stared at the writing on the blade "Rumplestilzskin,"

Killian walked into the diner.

"Hello love," I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing with Excalibur?"

"Waiting. I don't know when Merlin will be here,"

"Well, when did we last see him?"

"Yesterday. We forgot to meet back here after we saw Belle,"

"Why do you worry so much?" Killian said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I want our kid to live a normal life, and not be part of some wild prophecy,"

"Swan, our child will never have a normal life. You don't live a normal life, nor do I or your parents or Henry or anyone else we know. Chaos happens all the time,"

I sighed, "Do you believe what Merlin said? That Nimue is coming back?"

"He is the most powerful Sorcerer of our time,"

"Do you trust him to help us?"

"Not entirely. Your life turned upside down because of him. He was unable to stop the darkness. Whatever he can do, I'll accept it," I smiled at him.

Suddenly, Belle came bursting through the door.

"Belle, what's going on?"

"Emma, this may be hard to believe, but outside, it's-,"

"Merlin?"

"No, it's a woman. She won't say her name, but she says she knows Merlin,"

"Nimue," I breathed, Killian's arms tightened around my waist.

The door to the diner flew open, I bolted out, almost onto the sidewalk, when a sudden force pushed me back. My hand brushed over my stomach.

"No," I breathed.

I could hear Killian's swift footeps behind me.

"Swan, are you alright?"

I didn't answer.

"Hey, Emma," he stepped right in front of me, looking down at my hand, he put his good hand on top of mine.

"Does it hurt?" his eyebrows furrowed, noticing my expressionless face.

"It's not pain, it feels like something pushing downwards, like when the water breaks and you start to feel the pressure of the contractions,"

"Is it early labor?"

"No, I don't think it's medical," I said as I started for the street.

"Swan, look I'm not going to be the overprotective Father, but I don't think we should do this,"

I stopped immediately, "What do you suggest then? Killian, Nimue is out there and she's after our baby,"

"So why go to her?"

Before I could answer, I heard Belle call my name.

"Emma!" I turned to face her.

"This way," she started for the library.

As soon as the library was in view, I gasped. There standing in front of the clock tower, was Nimue, cloak and all. Just like in my dream.

"No, no this can't be happening,"

"Swan?""

"Killian, we have to get out of here, now!"

"You're not going anywhere," Nimue hissed.

"Nimue please, we can talk this out,"

"What fun would that be? Besides, I only want one thing,"

"Yea, well you're not gettin' it. Not as long as I stand,"

"It's a good thing your little friend isn't as smart as she thinks she is,"

"What?" Suddenly, Nimue brought a beating heart out

from under her cloak. She spoke into it.

"Come here!" Belle caome running to her side.

"Nimue,"

"My dear girl," she said as she slammed the heart back into Belle.

With a gasp, Belle staggered, and then looked up in horror.

"You, you tricked me,"

"So sorry, but I needed someone to help me," Belle looked in our direction.

Emma, I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to cause any of this!"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's hers, Nimue, I don't want to hurt you,"

"Of course you do, anyone would die to kill a Dark One,"

"Look, I know what you want. We can make a deal,"

"A deal?"

"Swan," Killian warned, grabbing my arm.

"I know,"

"Magic always comes with a price, which is why I'm gonna be careful with this one,"

"What's your deal Savior?"

"If our kid is born a Dark One, then...you can take her,"

"Really? Would you not love your child no matter what?"

"I wish it were that easy, but it's not. Darkness is something this family doesn't deal with anymore, even if it comes from the purest of magic,"

"And what's that?"

"True love," Nimue sighed.

"Very well. And if the child is born a Savior?"

"Then you get the hell out of my town,"

And with that, Nimue disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

I turned to Killian,"What now?"

"I suppose we'd better go and see your parents, update them in what's happened,"

"Yea, let's go,"

 ***15 minutes later***

"Nimue?!" Snow was walking back and forth between the counter and the front door to her and David's apartment. Killian and I told them everything.

"Mom please, stop pacing your making me dizzy just watching you,"

"No Emma! I will not stop until I know you're going to be alright!"

"But I'm fine, alright? I'm fine, Killian's fine, the baby's fine, we're all fine,"

"Define fine,"

"Mom, look, I made a deal with her,"

"YOU MADE A DEAL?!"

"Mom," I grumbled.

"Yes ok, I made a deal with her, but it works out,"

"What did you do?"

"If the baby is born a Dark One, it goes to Nimue,"

"Emma!"

"And if it's the next Savior, Nimue's gone,"

"Emma you know how these things work! Nimue won't just go away if the baby is born with light magic. I for one didn't even think a second Savior was possible,"

"At least I son't have to die for it to happen,"

"Bot you could, if it's a Dark One, there's no telling what could happen to you. Emma, I'm not trying to scare you, but women can die from childbirth,"

"Mom!" David came around from the kitchen counter.

"Snow come on, Emma is aware of what she's doing. If she says everything is going to be fine, then you need to listen to her. Right now all we can do is trust her, we can hope that this child will not fall to Nimue, but unfortunately, it's not something we can stop if it happens,"

"Just be careful Emma, whatever happens,"

"Always am," suddenly, a small movement came from my stomach.

"Killian," I giggled, looking at him.

He looked at me, at my stomach and then back at me.

"Feel it again?" he smiled.

"She's strong," he placed his good hand on top of mine.

Another movement sent me jolting back a little. He switched our hand so his was underneath mine.

"Really strong," he laughed.

"Did you say she?" Snow finally questioned.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Mom, Dad, it's not officla, but i think I'm having a girl," instantly, Snow ran over and carefully hugged me.

"Girls run in the family i suppose,"

"Not entirely," she chuckled.

"Henry's not a girl,"

"That he isn't," Killian commented.

At that moment I knew things would be alright, at least for a while. I was surrounded by loved ones, people who cared about me and wanted to help. I felt complete now; Friends, parents, an amazing son, my proud Fiancee, and a beautiful potential baby girl on her way to enter this crazy, magical world. I couldn't wait to start thinking of names.

 **NOTES: Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Chapter 6 is already almost written and almost ready to publish! Please review on what you think I should name the baby! Thank s again! Xoxo Olivia**


	7. Chapter 6

The Next Savior: Chapter 6

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! Oh my god I am so sorry for such a late posting! I was trying to get another piece of writing done for school! I finally finished it and then whipped this new chapter up on my computer! Apologies for the wait! As usual, MAJOR CS feels throughout. Super excited about this Chapter! Please enjoy and review! Thank you!**

"Talia?"

"Nope,"

"Manerys?"

"Um...no,"

"Sabrina?"

"I never thought it would be this hard to choose a name for your child,"

"Neither did I," I chuckled.

Killian and I were sitting in our usual booth at Granny's. We decided not to be typical parents and not use books to descover our childs name. No books, no magic, just two minds, thinking together.

"Well, I give up,"

"Come on Killian, we've gotta think of something,"

"Got any more ideas?"

"Yea,"

"Like what?"

"Coffee,"

"Coffee? Swan, I'll tell you right now we are not naming our daughter-," I suddenly got up fron our booth, and walked over to the bar where Granny was making a fresh pot of Coffee.

"Hey Granny,"

"Having a hard time over there?"

"How hard is it to choose a name for a kid?"

"Not as Killian seems to finding it, what can I get for ya?"

"A Coffee,"

"Decaf?"

"No..."

"Emma, you do know you're pregnant, right?"

"And?"

"How long has it been since you were pregnant with Henry?"

"16 years,"

'Right, yea regular Coffee is a no no,"

"Fine, decaf then," Granny gave a friendly nod.

She looked back over her shoulder to find me staring into space.

"You alright there?"

"Yea just, names,"

"Guyliner over there seems to be having more fun than you are,"

"He's a first time Dad, he should be. But I'll be honest, I haven't seen him this focused since we were trying to get out of the Underworld. It already seems like so long ago. Now I'm engaged and having a baby with the same Pirate I threatened to kill all that time ago,"

"Speaking of engagement, are you two planning a wedding anytime soon,"

"I can't even begin to think about that right now,"

"Alright. Well, like I was about to say, lots of things can happen in small amounts of time,"

"But see, that's the thing, it really hasn't been that long,"

Eventually, i took my decaf Coffee back to our booth, sitting back down.

"You alright love?" I stared at hin in annoyance.

"How many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"Until I know you're alright,"

"I'm fine, we're both fine," I said, placing my non occupied hand on my stomach.

He smiled at me.

My eyes suddenly widened with surprise when I felt something strange.

"Huh," I laughed, looking down at my stomach.

"Magic again?" asked Killian.

"No I, it feels weird,"

"What do you mean?"

I lifted my shirt slightly and pressed my hand agsint my skin. A bump. There was a small bump forming a little ways above my belly button. No Doctor needed to prove the gender, I knew.

"I'm showing, there's a little bump forming," I giggled.

I looked back up in surprise to find Killian sliding next to me on my side of the booth.

"Let's see," he smiled.

I lifted my shirt up to show what I'd described. I placed my hand over the bulge.

"See?"

"She's growing," Killian said as he placed his hand over mine.

"Yea she is," With Killian's hand still on my stomach, I took a sip of my Coffee, Killian's hand now rubbing my stomach.

"Killian?" I sighed.

"Mm?" his hook had snaked around to the other side of my waist.

"She's gonna love you when she's born,"

I put my Coffee down and stretched my arms up to the ceiling, leaning back against the booth. Killian's hand was making circles on my stomach, I brought my arms down on my eyes.

"Why does your hand always feel so good on my skin?" I mumbled through my arms.

I heard Killian's breathy chuckle.

"Like you said before, it's good for me to be so close to the baby. And it seems anything I do to you is pleasurable. Touching or talking to you,"

"It's that damn accent of yours, it just, does things to me,"

He gave my stomach a final rub before bring my arms off my face. I looked at him, and then at his hand, taking it and bringing it back to my stomach as I took another sip of Coffee. Suddenly, I felt a woozy feeling in my core. My free hand fled to my stomach.

"Swan?" Killian straightened up, his eyes shooting back and forth between me and my abdomen.

I felt a sudden pressure in my stomach, I could feel myself starting to gag.

"Oh no,"

"Are you going to be sick?" I started swallowing as much as I could, Killian continuing his movements on my belly.

"Emma if you're goin to be ill, don't fight it," I inhaled deeply and then exhaled, continuing to swallow.

"I don't really want morning sickness right now," I protested between breaths.

"Emma if you need to be sick let it happen,"

"Preegnancy is such a bitch sometimes,"

"I know love," I gagged again, covering my mouth with my hand, closing my eyes, feeling Killian's hand still rubbing my stomach. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Killian,"

"Is it happening?" Finally, I opened my eyes, my heart beat at a sick taste rising in my throat.

"Oh hell," Killian nodded, slowly helping me to my feet and rushing me int othe bathroom.

Once we got to the girls bathroom I panicked, none of the doors would open, I swallowed, fighting to keep the horror down.

"Emma here," Killian kneeled down next to me, putting the garbage can in front of me.

"Shh, it's alright, just let it happen," he soothed, noticing my eyes watering.

He pulled my hair back. I gagged again.

"I know love, just take your time," he said, massaging my back.

I gagged again, my hand flying to my stomach.

"You don't need to watch this,"

"Don't worry about me love, you know I'v experienced far worse," he smiled.

I then placed both hands on the garbage can. Finally I spat once, then twice.

"Uh," I crinkled my nose.

"That's it love, I know it's nothing fun,"

When I gagged a final time, that did the trick. As I knelt, enjoying the symptoms of pregnancy, I closed my eyes, feeling Killian's hand on my back, his hook gently caressing my stomach.

"You alright?" I slowly lifted my head from the can, grabbing some paper towel before Killian could get grossed out.

"I'm fine, it's all natural," I said, placing my hands on my knee's, his hook still on my stomach.

"When does it stop?"

"When it stops," I smirked.

"I don't think you'll be needing any more Coffee for a while now,"

"It's strange though, I never had a problem with Coffee when I was pregnant with Henry, I've always been able to drink it,"

"Well, things change when you're with child, I'm assuming,"

Suddenly, movement came from my abdomen, Killian chuckled.

"Hello little one," he said, gently rubbing my stomach.

"Her magic's getting stronger," I said, putting my hand on top of his hook.

"Aye, and we still don't know for sure that it's a she,"

"I like thinking it is," I felt another movement.

Killian then wrapped his hand completely around my front, pulling me into his chest.

"Do you know how much I love you two?" he asked, his hand smoothing over my stomach, smiling at me as I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth.

"I still can't believe we're pregnant," I felt Killian's smile against my ear.

"I think," he said as he wrapped his hook around me as well, sliding it up my shirt, caressing my skin, a small gasp escaped my lips.

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to us,"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was still smiling as heleaned in slightly to kiss me.

 **2 hours later**

 _*Ring ring, ring ring*_

"Hello? Mom, everything alright?"

 _Do you have time to come over? Is Killian home from the docks yet?_

"He will be soon, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

 _Everything is fine. I have somethin for you!_

"Like, a baby gift or something?"

 _Yes!_

"Alright, Killian will be home in about 5 minutes, see you in 20,"

 _See you_

 **25 minutes later**

Killian and I walked up to the door to Snow and David's apartment, hand in hand.

"What do you suppose is in store for us this time?"

"No idea, Mom said she has a gift for me,"

"Do we trust her?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Should we?"

"Up to you Swn," I didn't reply, I just reached my arm out to knock three times.

I heard footsteps approach, the door was opened by Henry.

"Mom, Killian! What are you guys doing here?"

"What we can;t come by to visit?"

"How is the baby?" I smiled at his concern.

"Completely fine, can we come in?" Henry smiled and the opened the door wide. I stepped in, feeling Killian's hand on my back, applying light, soothing pressure. My eyes fluttered, I tried my best not to close them.

"Thank you lad," Killian greeted.

Once we were in, I looked around for David and Snow.

"Mom? Dad? You here?"

"Emma!" I heard Snow shout from the back.

She came running and hugged me.

"Mom,"

"Oh sorry! Am I hurting you?"

I chuckled, "No, not at all. I'm just anxious to know what you have for me," I smiled.

"You're going to love it! It's over here," Killian and I followed her over to where the couch was.

Standing in front of the couch, was a large object covered by a cream sheet.

"Ready?" Snow asked, her hand grabbing the sheet.

"Yep," Snow lifted the sheet to reveal a crib. My crib.

"Mom," I said, letting go of Killian's hand to get a closer look.

"What's this doing here?"

" I thought, since you're having a little girl, she might want a crib fit for a Princess," she said with a smile.

"Mom are you sure? I mean, we don't even know if it is a girl yet, and this is from my nursery, it's a part of the Enchanted Forest,"

"I don't have to wait Emma, I know you're carrying a girl. Besides, this crib, is a prtt of home. You're daughter should know where she comes from. Take it, make sure she's comfortable,"

"Mom, thank you," I gave her another hug.

"Now, is there any chance I can know the name of my newest grandchild?"

"We still haven't picked anything yet," Snow let out a sigh.

"Mom, we gotta get going, Henry keeps telling Killian to watch Peter Pan, so I'm gonna get it over with and prove that Captain Hook is much better in real life. Thank you again for the crib,"

"Of course, have fun," Snow smiled.

 **1 1/2 later**

"Bloody hell,"

"So, what'd ya think?"

"Very strange, Disney's interpretation of me," I laughed.

"You know," I said, beginning to daw circles on his chest, playing with his chest hair.

"There's Pirates of The Caribbean which I'm sure Henry would die to watch with you at some point, but there also this, other movie,"

"What is it called?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey,"

"What's so interesting about the colour Grey?"

"Oh, it's not the colour that matters," I explained, nuzzling his neck.

"Oh? And what does?"

"This," I began kissing his neck, gently sliding my tounge up his skin, enjoying him shivering as I did so.

"So, it's a sexual film?"

"Maybe. Maybe it's just another excuse to get in bed with you," I smirked.

"Shall we watch it?" he asked, a wide grin slowly appearingon his lips. I could feel his hand slowly dipping between my legs, brushing my core.

I closed my eyes, my lips parted as he feathered his fingers against my covered center.

"I'm sure whatever happens in this film, it's worth the watch," he said, his eyes flickering between my face and his hand.

"Killian I-," Suddenly, I sat up straight, my eyes widening by the second.

"Swan, what is it?"

"Killian," I breathed, "I, I know what we can name her," I said, my hand traveling to my stomach.

"And what would that be?"

"If we could, I'd like to name her after someone,"

"Who?"

"It's perfect, a name fit for a Princess," I smiled.

"Who is it Emma?"

"I'll tell amongst everry else, tonight, at Granny's, a name reveal party or something,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

That evening at around 6:00pm, the entire town gathhered at Granny's in anticipation of the naming of our daughter. Half an hour before the party started, Killian and I payed Dr. Whale a visit to confirm our child's gender. I was excited and nervous to reveal the name, but I'd thought long and hard about it as people began to arrive. I couldn't wait to make the announcement. Once everyone had settled for about an hour and a half, at 7:30pm, I decided it was time.

"Hey everyone, thank you all for coming to this special night. As you all know, Killian and I are expecting a baby. We're very happy and definitely excited about the new arrival, but I have to say, I am even more excited to announce the name, Killian doesn't even know it yet,"

Everyone chuckkled, Snow and David watched me in awe. Killian stood up as well, he put his good hand around my waist until it was caressing the side of my stomach, I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Together, Killian and I thought long and hard about naming the baby, we wanted her name to be brave, strong and powerful, just like her family. Finally, I came up with a name that will suit he baby perfectly. I chose the name of someone in life who has gone through a lot. This person has experienced hell and pure happiness. They are one person in life I hope to never forget,"

"People of Storybrooke," I announced.

"It is my pleasure to annouce, that 9 months from now, you will get to meet my daughter, Princess Lily,"

 **Thank you all for reading! Chapter 7 is in progress! And I've got a HUGE idea will make hopefully make alot of Oncers happy! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Next Savior: Chapter 7**

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy this chapter nd as usual MMAJOR CS feels throughout! Please review!**

My mind was awake but my eyes were closed, the bed was more comfortable than usual. I heard Killian smirk at something. Before I knew it, his hand was sliding onto my shirt, massaging my stomach, his lips kissing my neck. My lips parted as i inhaled the scent of sea water and rum. His hand slid to my side, pulling me closer. 2 months had passed since our announcement party, Henry had gone on a 4 day trip to New York with Regina, Robin and Roland. Killian and I couldn't be happier, having 4 days all to ourselves, my parents spending some time to there selves as well.

"Morning,"

"Morning," I sighed, almost whispering.

I felt Killian lower his lips to my stomach.

"Good morning Lily," I chuckled.

"You sure you like the name?"

"We announced it to the whole town, love, there's no turning back now," he lifted his eyes to me, smiling.

"We have to go see Blue today,"

"For?"

"Merlin's back, he's gonna tell what we need to do in order to stop Nimue's ritual,"

"Does he know when she'll be enacting it?" Killian asked, laying his head back on the pillows.

"He's not sure when," I explained, shaking my head, "but he knows where," Killian nodded.

Later that afternoon, we entered the Sheriff's office to find David sitting at his desk.

He looked up, "Emma, Hook, what are yo doing here?"

"Is Blue here by any chance?"

"Yes," a voice behind us answered.

I whipped around to see Blue, small smile on her lips.

"Emma, Hook, thank you for returning. Emma, you're progressing well I assume?"

"Yea," I said looking at Killian, he smiled and then looked down at my stomach, I followed his eyes, then brought them back to Blue.

"It is. Where's Merlin?"

"Granny's,"

I frowned, "If he's over there then why'd you tell us to come here?"

"Changing our location as often as possible should help prevent Nimue from knowing where we are,"

"Do you know where she is?"

Blue nodded, "The forest. Come, Merlin is waiting for us,"

When we arrived at Granny's, Merlin's back was turned to us.

"Merlin," he turned around.

"Emma, Hook, you've returned,"

I nodded, "Nimue's ritual, can you stop it?"

"This ritual can be stopped, although it is quite complicated,"

"Tell me,"

"You do take a part in you're child's future, as does Hook. But mostly, the decision must be made by you're daughter,"

"What do you mean?"

"Lily is the only one who can stop Nimue,"

"Well, that's not totally helpful considering she isn't born yet," I said, gesturing mine and Killian's tangled hands to my stomach.

"And that, is where it gets complicated. Emma, you once traveld back in time, yes?"

"Yea, Hook and i fell through a portal and had to fix my parents first meeting. How does that tie to this?"

"It's possible to recreate the same portal you went through the first time,"

"You want us to go back in time?"

"No, forward, the Future. I need to to travel forward in time and meet you're daughter,"

"Would she recognize us?"

"No, he won't know who you are. It will be difficult to explain things to her. Now, I must warn you, you are aware that you're daughter has two different destiny's?"

"Yea, and we know that she will become the next Savir," I said, giving a small smile.

"And who told you that?"

"Nimue told me in a dream. I know it seems odd, but I had this feeling in my gut during this dream that what she said is true. She will be the Savior,"

"Emma," Merlin stepped closer.

"You should know never to trust a Dark One,"

"Dreams and wishes tend to become reality a lot for me. The night of my 28th birthday, I dream't something would happen that would make my life a hell lot better than it was,"

"And did you're wish come true?"

"Yes, that night, I met my son for the first time an he brought me here, to Storybrooke,"

"Emma, I don't mean to hurt you, but dreams aren't always what they appear to be. What happened that night is wonderful, but luck. This time, it's a choice,"

"So, Lily's not the Savior?"

"Like I said before, it's complicated, which is why you and Hook must do this to help her,"

"Alright. And about this two destiny's thing?"

"The portal you will be going through is into the future, but into a realm that is in a way, split. Emma, all you have to do, is imagine where you want to be. One side, Lily is a Dark One, the other, the Savior,"

"You want us to help her choose the right path,"

"Indeed. Each side will have a bit of both. The Dark One will be powerful, but she has the power to be good. The Savior wants to be strong, but she can feel the darkness that's holding her back,"

"When do we leave?"

"Tell you're family and then meet me on the street tonight,"

That night, Killian and I stopped by Snow and David's to tell them what was going on. As usual, Snow was worried and didn't think I should be doing this while pregnant. Killian of course cut in, reassurring Snow that he would protect me and make sure that nothing happened to her granddaughter.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Next Savior: Chapter 8**

 **NOTES: Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget ot check out my new story ISABELLE, Chapter 1 is available now! Please review, love you all! ONCE just had its 2016 Comic Con Panel, it was awesome to watch! Please review! Love you all!**

We fell to the grassy ground the same way we had the first time we time traveled. Killian's head lifted from the ground, tiny bits of frass stuck in his scruff.

"It appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest," I looked up as well.

"Looks like it,"

"The questions is when?"

I frowned to myself, and the saw something dark in the corner of my eye. I turned around and gasped, confused and a bit scared at what I saw.

"Killian," he looked at me, following my line of vision until we were both looking at the same thing.

"Regina's castle,"

"Why the hell are we here?"

"Perhaps the answer is inside the castle," I turned to him, my eyes bulging.

"Inside? You want to go in there?"

"Where else is there to go?"

"What if Regina's in there? This isn't our world, there's no telling what she could do,"

"It's the future Swan, we don't know if the Evil Queen is still ruling,"

"I don't wanna take any chances,"

"We haven't got much of a choice love,"

"Let's go then, before someone sees us,"

One we reached the castle, strange enough, the doors were open. We walked through, hand in hand.

"Hello?" I called.

There was no answer. Eventually, we walked into the dining room where Regina's vanity and mirror were. Killian and I suddenly froze in our steps, breathing slowly as we saw someone sitting in Regina's chair, but it wasn't Regina.

"Your Majesty?" I tested.

The woman rose and turned around; she had long curled black hair, wearing a black corset and a long sleeved black laced cloak. The corset fell a few inches above her feet in a long black skirt, it's train trailing behind her. Connecting her cloak at her neck was a pendant, like Zelena's but black. She looked at us for two minutes and her eyes bulged.

"Guards!" she shrieked.

"No wait!" I said a two guards were at our arms in an instant.

"Who do you think you are? Breaking an entry!"

"We're not breaking an entry, we're looking for someone, can you help?"

"Who do you seek?"

"Her name is Lily, she's our daughter," I said.

"Lily? That's her name,"

"Yes, and don't have much time. We need to find her and help her,"

"Why would you want my help?"

"You're the first person we've seen since we arrived here,"

The girl frowned, and then just stared at the ground. I looked at her for al ong moment, and ten gasped.

"Lily," she looked up.

"That's you're name, isn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm you're Mother,"

Lily's eyes bulged a bit, and then she frowned again.

"You can't be, my parents are dead, both of them. I was born into the hands of Rumplestiltzskin. When I was of age, he taught me Dark Magic, which cause me to become this," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Whenever I asked about my fmaily, most of the time he'd just ignore me, but one time I asked him, and he said they were gone, dead,"

"He lied to you. Look, if you don't lock us up, we can tell you everything," she took one step closer.

"What are you? Some sort of witch,"

"That's the second time I've been asked that question," I mumbled to myself.

"I'm not a witch, but I do have answers," I finally replied.

She looked at me for another moment, and the looked at the guards, sharply tilting her head, telling them to go. Once the guards had left the room, she turned back to us.

"What do you know?"

"Probably a lot more than you do," I said, stretching my arms, wincing at how strong those men were.

"Killian, you ok?"

"I'm fine love," he said, wincing as well.

"Go ahead, talk to her,"

"Lil-, you're Majesty," I corrected myself.

"The first thing you need to know is we're not going to hurt you, we only need to talk to you,"

"I'm listening,"

"I'm gonna tell you something. You don't have to believe anything I say, it's up to you,"

"Tell me," I took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Emma Swan, and this is Killian Jones. Believe it or not, we're you're parents, and we've come from the present to help you,"

"If you're my parents, in the time you're from, where am I?"

A small smile snuck on my lips as my hand came to rest on my stomach. I turned to look at Killian who was looking at my hand in awe. He raised his eyes to look at me, smiling back.

"I'm not born yet,"

"No, but that's why we're here. This realm is split in two; there's this side where you're a Dark One, and there's the other side where you're the Savior,"

"And you want me to change what I am,"

"You can't just change it, but we can help you,"

"How?"

"By being parents, by teaching you the most important thing when you're troubled,"

"What's that?"

"Hope. Find hope that you can control your magic, that you can rid the darkness, that you can fight it,"

"You can't just get rid of the darkness,"

"I was a Dark One myself, so was Killian. We know what it's like to lose control, to let fear consume you. I was constantly afraid I would hurt someone, especially my family,

"Did you? Hurt them?"

"No, I didn't, I fought the darkness and Killian did too. If we can fight it then so can you. You can fight your inner demons just we fought ours,"

She stepped close enough so we were face to face.

"You can't help me," she breathed,

"Guards!"

"Lily wait!" I yelled.

"Take them away,"

"Where to you're Grace?" one asked.

She looked back at us.

"The dungeons will do,"

"No," I heard Killian breathe.

"Lily wait please, you have to listen to us! You can fight!"

Two hours later, Killian and I were sitting in a surprisingly warm cell.

"Well love, it looks like our plan didn't work after all,"

"No we just, we need to think,"

"Swan, I told you we shouldn't of done this, especially in you're condition,"

"Do not turn into my Mother. I had a feeling she wasn't gonna listen. There's gotta be another way,"

"I don't know if you saw but there is no way to get into that girl's head. She won't listen,"

"She's just scared, she's just like us when we were Dark Ones," I continued to stare at the ground until my mind lit up with an idea.

"Killian, we have to meet both sides of Lily, right?"

"Aye, what are you proposing?"

"What if the sides talked to each other?"

"You believe that if the Savior talked to the Dark One, she'd change?"

"It's worth a try,"

"If you say so Swan, now if we could start by getting ourself out of this cell," he said, gesturing around us.

"I'll see what my magic can do,"

"Emma, these are the castle dungeons, I'm pretty sure that over there was the Crocodile's cell,"

"Doesn't mean we can't try," I said as I walked up to the bars, closing my eyes as I placed my hands on the bars.

"Come on, come on," I whispered.

I could feel light emerging from my fingers, but it kept fading. Eventually, I gave up.

"I don't understand, why isn't it working?"

"Like I told you love, Queen's dungeon,"

"That shouldn't change anything about my magic,"

"Swan, not even bloody Rumplestiltzskin could get out,"

"No, it's not that,"

"Then what?" I loked down at my stomach in confusion.

"I think it's the baby, she must be weakening me somehow,"

"Or it was the Dark One, there's no telling what sh could've done to you,"

I felt a pulse in my abdomen.

"No, no it's her, the stronger her magicgets, the weaker I do," Suddenly, footsteps approached.

"Killian," I warned.

A hooded man carrying a torch approached.

'Emma Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Someone is here for you," he backed away to reveal Ruby, red cloack and all.

"Are we still in the future?" I whispered.

"Emma, what in the world got you in here? We need to get you out, it's not safe,"

"Thank you Ruby, bot hos did you know we were here?"

"Back in the forest, I overheard some guards mention that some friends of Snow White were lock up. I didn't expect it to be you too, nonethless, we need to leave, now,"

"Is there a way out?"

"Indeed, but we must hurry,"

I looked back at Killian who smiled and nodded at me as we escaped the castle grounds.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Next Savior: Chapter 9**

 **NOTES: Hey guys! Brand new chapter for ya! Also a side note that I am now accepting one shots and fun ideas for this story so pitch in if you want! Love you all and please review!**

"This way!" called Ruby from around the corner of the tunnels.

As Killian and I hurried through, another pulse emerged from the pit of my stomach, this time so strong that it sent me flying back hard onto the ground.

"Emma!" Killian scrambled to my feet, trying to pull me up.

"What happened?" asked Ruby.

"The baby," I winced.

"Her magic, it's getting stronger,"

Killian helped me to my feet, and then smoothed his good hand over my stomach.

"How much stronger?"

"I don't know," I said, placing my hand over his, looking up at him.

"Come on, this way! We don't have much time, a Black Guard could've heard us!" called Ruby as we reached a dead end.

"Dammit! I'm sorry I don't know another way, there used to be a secret passage way through these walls, but somehow it's disappeared. There's no other way,"

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"We can't go back the same way I came in, it's too dangerous, and before we even try and find another way, can I just ask, how the hell are you here?"

"We came through a portal from the present. Our daughter's in trouble, we have to help her,"\

"Still haven't figured out the Savior thing yet?"

I looked at her and sighed. I then felt another pulse, my left hand came to rest on my stomach.

"Perhaps we should discontinue our journey," suggested Killian, looking at my hand and then eyes.

"I'm not in pain, it's just magic. Besides, we need to finish this,"

I looked around us, the walls of the caves looked as though they were closing in on us. I then remembered something; portals can be opened not just from the outside...

"Ruby, is it possible to open a portal in here?"

"You could try, I wouldn't really know, I don't have magic," she smiled.

I turned to Killian, "I know she's weakening me, but we have to try something,"

"Aye love, I agree,"

I turned back to face the wall. I didn't know how thick it was and I didn't care, something had to be done. I started raising my hands, feelings Lily's magic about to burst. I set my hands down again, and turned back to face Killian and Ruby.

"There's no point, every time I try to use magic, I can feel Lily trying to stop me," I watched questiongly as Ruby frowned for a long moment. Too long.

"Ruby, what is it?" her eyes lifted to mine.

"What if the baby is trying to tell us something?"

"Like what?"

"What if the next time you feel her magic, just let it happen. Perhaps she can open the portal by herself,"

"That can't be possible, she's not born yet,"

"Swan," Killian looked at me.

"Give it a chance," i sighed, looked at the wall, and then at my stomach, resting my hand on the small bulge.

"Alright, your turn," I felt my breathing start to pick up, a strange tingling sensation emerged. Suddenly, everything began to shake, and the wall came crumbling down to reveal a Sunny village.

"Well, I'm certainly excited to see what she'll be like when she's born," Ruby chuckled.

Killian's hook came to rest on my back, his good hand placing over my stomach.

"Well done princess," he smiled.

I covered his hand with my own. We felt a pulse and I couldn't help but giggle. Killian looked up at me.

"What is it?" he smiled.

"I'm strangely ticklish on the inside. Every time her magic pulses, it tickles,"

Killian cocked an eyebrow, giving a devillish smile.

"Or maybe it's just me," he said, flickering his eyes to my stomach as he started tickling it.

"Killian!" I shouted, bending over his arm, falling ino him, his fingers still at work.

All he did was laugh.

"Killian I can't breathe!" I laughed.

"Oh, then it's working," he smirked.

"You guys are too cute," I smile at Ruby's words as Killian calmed me down, his fingers now drawing soothing circles on my stomach bare stomach as my shirt had risen up by his grip. I looked at him, took his hook and twirled out of my position.

I tiruned to face the new scenery.

"Who's village?" I asked.

"Anything within the royal grounds belongs to the Queen," I turned around to face Ruby.

"About that, you are aware that the Queen is a Dark One?"

Ruby's eyes bulged, "What? That's impossible! The Dark One has been gone for a long time,"

"How long?"

"Sine Snow and Charming were killed and Lily became Queen," My eyes widened.

"My parents are-,"

"Your from the present right?"

"Yea,"

"Ever since Lily left Storybrooke and came here, things have been terrible,"

"That's why we're here. We've met the Dark One and now we need to meet the Savior. Lily is destined to become either one and it's our job to make sure she chooses the right path,"

"Let's get out of these caves before someone sees us."

We walked across the field from the Queen's castle, wandering into the small village.

"if Lily's Queen, where's Regina?"

"Look, I can't tell you much because I've learn't from the last time you time traveled, what can happen if things get messed up. Emma, your parents, Regina and every other person from the Enchanted Forest that you knew are dead. Only you, Killian, Henry and Lily survived. Lily is the reason for everything that has happened. If you think yo can help her and make sure this doesn't happen in the present, be my guest,"

"How are you still alive?"

"Because I came here before you got pregnant,"

"A portal to get here? Not an easy thing to come by,"

"Fairy dust, from Blue. I told her 2 weeks before your wedding that I wanted to come back,"

Suddenly, form the corner of my eye I caught a villager staring at us. Her eyes bulged as she dropped a bag she was carrying.

"The Queen has followers! Run!" everyone screamed as they began to run.

"Wait! We're not what you think," everyone turned to face me.

"Look, you can believe what I'm gonna say or you can keep running. But I suggest you listen to me because it's gonna save a lot of lives,"

The villagers looked at each other.

"Whatever you believe now, forget it, cause it won't do you any good. The Dark One is believed to be gone, but it's not true. Your Queen, the young girl dressed in black who's just chilling up in her castle up there? She's the Dark One . You don't have to believe me, but it's true. And she has cost you too many lives to count. You want to live? Let me be your leader so I can lead you away from whatever the hell she has planned,"

"Who are you?" asked a woman.

"My name is Emma Swan, I'm your Savior,"


	11. Chapter 10

**The Next Savior: Chapter 10**

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! I would like to think of the posting of this chapter as a celebration of sorts. This Once Upon a Time inspired story has reached it's 10th chapter. I am so happy to be able to share my love for writing with you all. I post this chapter, thanking you all for the support you have given me throughout this story. Thank you so so much for all your reviews and follows. Without further or do, I give you all, the 10th chapter of The Next Savior.**

"Emma!" Ruby called as she caught up with me.

"Ruby?"

"Are you sure you know what your doing? Lily'sdangerous, there's no telling what could happen,"

"She may be dangerous, but she's my daughter. I have to do this,"

"You mentioned something earlier, abuot her controlling your magic?" I nodded.

"It's strange. It's similar to when the Snow Queen tried to take my magic to make us family. Lily, she's harnessing it somehow," Killian frowned and caught up with us.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"I feel like Lily's trying to help me,"

"Help you?" asked Ruby.

"Protect me rather. When I try and use magic, it's not as strong as usual. Somethings happening and I think it'll help us do what needs to be done,"

"What are you saying Swan?"

"I'm saying that together, the baby and I, our magiccould create a sort of link to tie the Savior and the Dark One together,"

"And the stronger she gets,"

"The stronger the link will be. If we can bring both girls together and combined dark with light, we can save Lily and stop Nimue's ritual,"

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, a sudden pressure rose in the wind.

"Oh!" I winced, clutching my stomach.

Killian's arms were around me in seconds.

"Emma! Love, what is it?"

"It's her magic, somethings happening!"

"She has magic," an angry voice stated.

We turned around to find Lily standing in front of us, the bodies of every single villager lying all over the field.

"Lily," breathed Ruby.

"What did you do?"

"This is what happens when things don't go my way, I get angry,"

"What?" I frowned, still trying to breathe.

"Your child has magic, it's stronger than anything I've ever sensed. It's stopping me from doing anything to you. Look, I don't care where you came from, I'm not your daughter. If your looking for her here, she's probably dead. I am something you can't even conceive,"

"Lily, listen to me. I told you before, I've been a Dark One, I know what it's like to lose control over everything, including your emotions. You want to be able to let go and find peace in your life, but your not gonna get it if you keep doing this,"

She started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just too funny, because this is how it always turns out. The heroes think they can win, defeat the bad guys, and live happily ever after. Well, let me tell you now, this my dear is no fairytale,"

The sky began to darken, the grey of the castle began to melt away like water, traveling all the way up Lily's arms, all the way onto her head, forming a crown.

"Your majesty please, don't hurt us,"

"You think you can stop me, Wolf," she snarled.

Ruby's eyes darkened with anger.

"you want me to fight, to believe I can change? Well listen to this Savior, you can't change darkness. Darkness is who I am, and always will be,"

The black surrounding Lily shot out towards me, circling me and then lifting me high enough that no one could bring me down.

"Your Majesty no! Please!"

"Quiet Wolf! And let me finish this,"

"You want to fight? Fight me," Killian said, pulling his sword froom his belt.

I all butt fell from Lily's grasp, Ruby was at my side in seconds.

"Emma! Are you ok?"

"I think so, what the hell is Killian doing?"

"Something real stupid," Ruby replied, watching the fight that was emerging.

The Blackness turned into smoke that disappeared quickly. Lily's eyes turned to Killian's as she snickered.

"Well, I've never fought a Pirate before. Your blood is definitely going to look better on my hands than inside you,"

"Save the remarks love, it won't do you any good," Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Killian! Stop! She's our daughter!"

"You wanted a fight, now's your chance,"

Lily looked down at her hand, a silver sword appeared like liquid, sharper than anything. She came charging at Killian as their blades hit, clanging together with every move.

'You've got good form," Lily said as their swords crossed.

"I like that in a man," Killian pushed her off, snding her sword flying through the air and onto the grass. Lily struck her hand in it's direction, the bladee shooting right back to it's owner.

"One thing I think you may have forgotten Pirate, I'm the Dark One, your powerless. Nothing but a sword and a hook for a hand,"

Angry flames of blue fire burst into Killian's eyes as Lily quickly approached him, the sword crumbling out of her hand, her eyes black with fiery.

"Hey!" Lily whipped around to find me standing with a pile of pink powder in my hand.

"Savior," she growled.

"Think twice next time you attempt to kill my fiance," I said as I blew the powder at her face.

Within seconds, Lily's eyes closedas she fell to the ground.

"Swan! What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Would you rather I'd let her kill you?"

"Not particularly, but I had it under control,"

"Look, I just put her under a mild sleeping curse,"

"A sleeping curse!" Ruby exclaimed.

"it's nothing to worry about, it'll keep her asleep long eough for us to get back to Storybrooke, cast a spell that will harness her maagic so she can't hurt anyone, and hopefully when she wakes up, we'll have the Savior with us too,"

"How do you know this is going to work?" asked Killian.

"Because, my Dad wnt under the curse before and was woken within hours,"

"With True Love's Kiss," Ruby reminded.

I looked back at the sleeping Dark One.

"Well, maybe her True Love is us, her family,"

"If you she could understand," Ruby smiled.

"Yea, that would help a lot. Anyways, we gotta get out of here,"

"Do you have the Black Fairy's wand?" I asked Killian.

"Aye," he nodded, handing it to me.

Within a few minutes, all three of us were taken through the portal back to Storybrooke, Lily sound asleep in her Father's arms. 20 minutes later, we burst through te door to Snow and David's apartment. Killian rested Lily on the couch while Ruby and i headed for the kitchen.

"Ruby, hot cocoa?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Killian?"

"Yes, thank you love,"

Within minutes, the door opened again, in walked the whole gang; Snow, David, Regina and Henry.

"Mom! Did you find her?" Henry asked.

I looked up at him, and eyed the couch.

"Be careful kid, she may be asleep but she's still a Dark One,"

"You couldn't find the other?" asked Snow.

"I thought it'd be best to bring this one back first, just so she's not a problem when we head back,"

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Expecting someone else from back home?" asked Regina.

"No," I frowned.

David opened the door to find Belle.

"Belle, what are you doing here?"

"You may not have to return to the Enchanted Forest,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think someone may have accidentally followed you. She's wearing clothing from a village that been there for years. She claims her name is Lily. She asked someone for help and they said to find you Emma,"

"Do you know where she is?"

"See, the person she found and asked was me, so," Belle turned into the hallway.

"It's alright, you can come in," said Belle as she stepped aside.

A young girl gollowed. She had long wavy brown hair, eues as blue as Killian's, a dirty cream coloured shirt and pants. She was carrying a long stick with a white ribbon twirled around it.

"Well, she's different," said Regina.

"Very," said Snow.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," I approached.

"I'm Emma, the girl you've been told to find. We've been looking for you too actually,"

"Me? I don't understand, why did I fall through your portal?"

"I was going to come back and find you, but I guess fate just made things a whole lot easier,"

"Fate?"

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, not just about coming here, but about who you are, where you you came from, your parents,"

"My Father's worst fear was realized when my Mother died in childbirth, and not 2 months later was my Father's heart ripped out by the Dark One. So yea, I know enough,"

"She's just like you Swan, very straight forward,"

"Yea, she is," Lily's eyes drifted to the Dark One on the couch.

"What in the seven hells is the Dark One doing here!"

"It's okay! She's under a sleeping curse, she can't hurt anyone,"

Regina raised her eyebrows at that.

"So your the one that stole from my vault,"

"Sorry, we didn't have much time, and with the baby messing up my magic, well I needed some sort of defe-,"

"Emma," Regina stopped me mid sentence.

"I was going to say next time ask if you need something. And be careful, the Sleeping Curse is not something to be played with,"

"If someone doesn't tell me why the Dark One is here-," Lily said, raising the staff.

"Lily!" I stopped her.

"I said it's okay, the curse harnesses her magic. Right now she's completely harmless,"

"Like I believe that,"

"You should know about this, you have magic too,"

"Yes, but not dark magic! Wait, how did you know that?"

"Your the Savior, at least from your time,"

"My time?" I explained to her about how she'd come from the future and about the two sided realm and how we needed both versions of her to fix everything.

"This is just, insane. I mean, you really expect me to believe all this?"

"All we need is your trust. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you have to try and believe,"

"What do you need me to do?"

"When the Dark One wakes up, we need to two to meet. Most importantly, we need her gone,"

"You want me to kill her?"

"Well, that's one way to put it,"

"If you can't do this, things will not be pleasant when your born," said Regina.

"You can't be like I once was. I had walls that were broken down by love and time. And that's one thing we don't have a lot of,"

Lily looked at the Dark One.

"When she wakes up, you all leave, it's too dangerousto have everyone here,"

"You know what you doing?"

"Yea, shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is kill the girl that killed my Father,"

"It's gotta be done," I said.

"How much longer until she wakes?"

"A few hours,"

" I can wait, what do we do for now?"

"Exactly that, wait,"


	12. Chapter 11

**The Next Savior: Chapter 11**

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support! On with the latest chapter of The Next Savior! Please enjoy and review! Xoxo Olivia**

"No ones ever talked about this realm before," the Savior said as she walked down the street with Killian and I.

Snow, David, Regina and Henry decided to stay home as Snow suggested that Killian and I spend some time with Lily by ourselves. Help her learn the truth about things.

"Well, this is where we've been living for a while now,"

"If this is your way of trying to prove to me that your my parents-,"

"We're not trying to prove anything. Whatever happened in your time, it's not gonna happen again,"

"Magic can't always be controlled. You of all people should know that,"

"I do, and it can't. But that doesn't mean we can't things so history doesn't repeat itself,"

"Your going to try and change your death?"

"Well, it would be nice to stop it all together. What did the Dark One have against your Dad?"

"My parents had a strange history with darkness. They were once Dark Ones themselves long ago. It's not that the Dark One had something against my Father, when she realized what he'd done as a Dark One, how he'd used his power, she was furious. She thought he was selfish and had stolen all that power as an act of pointless heroism,"

"She thought he wanted to be a Dark One just for the power,"

"She didn't like it, so she did what she always doesn when things don't go her way. She ripped out his heart, crushed it, and killed him,"

"It's not going to happen this time,"

"How do you know she won't wake up, be a little confused at first, but then see him, remember him and just go for it?"

"Because it's different this time. When the Dark One killed your Dad, you were already born. This time, your the size of a bean. And now, she's here in Storybrooke, asleep on our couch. All we need to do is get rid of her,"

Lily sighed, "See? We can change the future," she smiled.

"If I can go back in time, accidentally interrupt your grandparents' first meeting, and then with just a ring, am able to bring them back together again, I'm pretty sure I can save you from a Dark One,"

"You went back in time?"

"It was, in a way, how your Dad and I fell in love. A lot happened during that trip. It was quite the adventure,"

"How did you manage to find a portal?"

"Your Step Aunt Zelena caused it, accidentally left it open. Leaving your Dad and I to close it,"

"By falling through?"

"Hey, if we hadn't, the future right now, would probably be quite different,"

"You think so?" asked Killian.

"Mostly,"

"Either way, you still would've fallen for me,"

"Is that so?"

"Look at us now Swan," he said, gesturing between us.

"If you and I hadn't happened, this little lady wouldn't be here,"

"True,"

"Good thing you kissed me that night," I saw Lily rais her eyebrows, smiling.

"Definitelly a good thing," I smiled back as we all continued our stroll to the ice cream shop.

 **Hey guys! Just a fair warning, I have just finished the 12th chapter on my phone and now have to get it on my computer, however I fear it may be the last. If possible, please you guys give me some one shots ideas you would like or how I can continue with the story. Thanks everyone!**

 **PS: OUAT Season 6 premieres next month!**


	13. Chapter 12

The Next Savior: Chapter 12

 **NOTES: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I fear this chapter may be the final one, as I'm trying to figure out a way to continue the story. I have an idea of how to end it, but I'm also trying to see if i can make it longer and elaborate more. Also if you have one shot ideas you like, let me know! In general I love writing whatever you guys want! Enjoy!**

As Killian, Lily and I opened the door to Snow and David's apartment, a thought hit me.

"Killian, what's today?"

"Friday I believe, why?"

"What time is it?" I said, my eyes slightly bulging.

Killian of course noticed right away.

"I'm not sure, Swan are you alright?"

I took my phone out of my pocket; it read 5:52pm.

"Killian, we forgot about something,"

"And that is?"

"Nimue," I stated.

"Bloody hell, whe is she set to rise?"

"10-, nope 8 minutes from now," I said, swiftly walking over to the couch.

"Well, now we have two problems on our our hands,"

"If you guys want to deal with this Nimue character, I can watch the Dark One,"

"No, it's way to dangerous,"

"Or I could go after Nimue?"

"You need to be far from Nimue as possible,"

"Why is that?" I turned to Lily.

"Because your the one she's after," Lily frowned.

"What does she want with me?"

"It's complicated to explain, it's all tied to this ancient ritual and-,' I sighed.

"Basically, she's trying to stop the unborn you from becoming the Savior,"

"So, why did you travel to my time?"

"To get both versions of you and destroy the Dark One,"

"But Nimue,"

"We have a plan for her,"

"Where the hell am I?" I heard a voice behind me.

The Dark One had awaken, from the sleeping curse unkissed.

"Lily get back," I said, raising my arm at her.

"How are you awake? Only True Loves Kiss can break a sleeping curse,"

"You seriously thought a sleeping curse would stop me?"

"I-,"

"Exactly," she said as she rose from the couch.

"I see the Pirate is still alive, dark magic just wasn't enough for you was it?" she said, eyeing Killian.

"Look, I promise not to kill anyone if you just tell me how to-," her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the other Lily.

"What the f-,"

"Hey!" I said.

"Well, either I'm hallucinating, or this is magic I've never seen before,"

"It's not magic, I'm you from the-, in a different-, oh god,"

"Whatever this is, it's strange. Anyway, I have no reason to be here. I don' need parents, or help of any kind. Now all I need, is to find her,"

I frowned as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
